Home
by HS777
Summary: He didn't expect her to visit his solitary island... Didn't expect to get closer with each other... With her, the island feels like a real home.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I decided to post this story rather wait next week. Enjoy! What? Any updates on 'The Juggernaut and Crystal Maiden'? I haven't started yet. Sorry.

* * *

><p>After the victory of the Radiant against the Dire, the Heroes who participated from both factions parted ways in peace. Some went back to their homeland, others went back to what they were doing before, while others seek adventure. It was going back to their old lives.<p>

In the case of Yurnero the Juggernaut, he has no homeland to return to for his isle was swallowed by the ocean, leaving him as the sole survivor and last of his kind. All he knows what he was doing before is travel and find a battlefield to fight in, for in a battlefield there is honor... and it made him feel he exists.

Three years he traveled and participated in wars. Many times he came out alive. The gold he earned increases yet he never spends it too much, only in food and necessities. Where would he spend his extra gold anyway? Better to keep it than waste it. But he has now a reason to waste his gold.

Taking a break from a war he joined, Yurnero came upon a nearby farming town. It was peaceful, though the townspeople were very aware of the war going on near their place. To Yurnero, it reminds him of his old homeland before it was ruined by corrupt lords. And there from a far distance, he spotted an island by the sea. The island is not too big nor too small, with trees and a rocky mountain. Perfect for someone who can own it properly. Yurnero does not know what made him think that way but one thing is for sure: he wants it.

Yurnero then went to the town hall to inquire about the island. The officials said the island was not owned nor anyone dares to set foot on it because most of the people are farmers and feared that the sea is filled with danger. When Yurnero told the officials he wanted to own the island, they agreed to let him claim it without paying anything. Giving him a deed to the island, they also express to Yurnero if maybe he could catch fish as his livelihood instead of returning to the war. Yurnero answered he will still participate in the war, however, he considers to become a fisherman. Thanking them for their concern and generosity, Yurnero quickly rented a boat to inspect his island.

The sea is calm and clear that corals and marine life are visible like watching through a glass. Facing the woods going through the town is a sandy beach where he beached his boat and will serve as a port. Coconuts were abundant at the outskirts going within the isle. But Yurnero decided to check the edges of the isle first. As he walked, he realized the island is larger than what he saw. At the other edges are rocky cliffs with non-fruit trees. After returning to his beached boat, Yurnero then went within the isle.

Yurnero noticed that not too many trees grew within the island, but other plants such as grasses and bushes are abundant. And the trees are not just ordinary trees, they are birch, like his wooden mask. And he noticed that the soil is loamy and fertile. Nearing the mountain, he discovered that a fountain is present and the excess water flows to a pool before going to the sea. Yurnero has a suspicion but to prove he is right, he needs to dive and see what is below the did dive and discovered that the island is actually land that connects to the main land, therefore there is fresh water coming out from the fountain.

After his inspection, Yurnero went back to the main land and started purchasing things needed to create a house. He also went to stone masons to create a few roof tiles according to his specific shape, and he will order more if necessary. Then he checked for strong papers and other things such as straw. returning to the island. He decided that near the fountain and pool will be the perfect place to set up a house. He started to cut trees for lumber, careful not to crush or destroy other plants. He started digging deep holes for the foundation of his home, and canals that will serve as sewers for wastes that will return to the sea. The heat and storm never stopped him from making his house by himself.

It took him six months to finally finish his home. He recreated the two-story traditional house of his homeland and added a few non-traditional things that will be helpful in making his house strong. he made sure the house is spacious, especially the living room and kitchen. Within his house, he also built a big bathroom, and a practice room that is wide enough for him to run as he does his blade dance.

In the second floor has four rooms, to his consternation. One room is enough for him. He decided to turn the other rooms as a storage area. Problem solved, he starts to enjoy the fruits of his labor.


	2. Chapter 2

For the past year, Yurnero keeps on returning to the war. When he returns to his island, he trains or fished to sell to the mainland before returning to war again. As he continues this cycle, he wondered if owning a home was worth it. The war he joined will soon end, maybe within six months or another year. If it did end, he needs to leave his home to search for another war. He does not care how far the place where war is as long as he joined it.

Yurnero has decided to leave his home after the current war he joined ends. He looks around his house. It was such a shame he will leave the house he built with his two hands. All his efforts were for naught all along...

"Hm?" Yurnero felt something cool on his skin, a very familiar pleasant cool. He looked at the path that leads to the beach. "... I know this presence... It's been a long time since I felt this..." he started walking towards the beach in a hurry.

Arriving at the beach, Yurnero looked at the mainland. There was nothing except the road shadowed by woods. Still, he could feel the icy air so he sat Indian-style at the edge of the dock he built and waited.

Twenty minutes later, someone came from the woods in the mainland. A woman clad in blue appeared, carrying a staff and a purse. When she saw Yurnero, she started waving her hand enthusiastically. "Juggernaut!" her happy call for his title echoed through the air.

Yurnero knew the woman very well. Most of the time he fought along side her during the Defense of the Ancients. Her name is Rylai the Crystal Maiden.

When he saw Rylai slowly lowers her arm, he realized he kept on staring at her the whole time. He raised his hand slightly to acknowledge her presence. A good decision when she started to wave enthusiastically again. Yurnero then went to the boat and rowed towards the mainland.

As he reached the mainland, he was met by a happy Rylai.

"Hi, Juggernaut!" she greeted with her sweet girlish voice. "It's been a long time since we met!"

Yurnero nodded. Rylai still remained her girlish and childish personality. "Greetings, Crystal Maiden. What brought you here?"

Rylai giggled. "I'm traveling to see new places until I came here. I learned from the inn keeper that you're living in an island so I went straight here to see you. I'm so glad I did! It's really been a long time, isn't it, Juggernaut?"

Yurnero grunted. "Yes, it is."

Rylai smiled sweetly then transferred her attention at the island. "Is that your island?"

Yurnero nodded. "Yes. I have the deed to prove it."

"So cool! It's really nice to know you finally found a home."

Yurnero would like to tell her that he plans to leave everything but never did. He remained silent as Rylai continued to talk.

"... I remember you sharing about your past to everyone. When the Defense ended, I really wondered what are you going to do when you don't have a place to go. I really thought that maybe you can come with me and travel the world."

"... You thought about inviting me to travel?"

Rylai nodded. "Uh-huh. I also remember you wanted to join a war because there's honor on it, so I thought we'll join forces and fight in a war. Just like old times! But you disappeared all of a sudden."

Yurnero nodded his head. "After the victory party, I left to find another war to join."

"Oh. No wonder I haven't seen you. I really did wonder what happened to you." then she beamed. "At least I know now you're doing okay... You're doing fine, right, Juggernaut?"

"I am."

"That's good to know."

A pause. Rylai kept on smiling even when they never spoke.

Finally, Yurnero broke the silence. "... Would you like a tour of the island?"

Rylai beamed. "Yes. Thanks!"

Yurnero offered his hand for Rylai to use as an assist while she climbed into the boat. After she settled down, he pushed the boat and jumped in, then started rowing towards his island.

"Juggernaut, it must be really hard when you keep on rowing everyday just to reach the mainland." said Rylai.

"It is not when you're used to it. It's like brandishing a sword."

Rylai smiled then giggled when she saw the marine life below the clear water. "Wow!" she said in awe as she continued to watch with delight. She looked at Yurnero with a smile. "I can see the fishes! Oh! We're almost in your island!"

Yurnero rowed the boat near the dock then climbed out to secure the boat with a rope before assisting Rylai.

Rylai looked around her with delight. "Oh, wow! Your island is beautiful!"

Behind his mask, Yurnero smirked. "Would you like to see the edges of the island or my house?"

Rylai looked at him and gave a beaming smile. "Let's tour the island before we see your house."

Yurnero nodded his head and walking side by side with Rylai, they started the tour.

* * *

><p>AN: Still writing Jug and CM<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Yurnero thought that having Rylai around was really nice after touring around the island. Yurnero then guided Rylai on a path that he made towards his home.

"Wow! Birch trees!" Rylai exclaimed. "Didn't you know that birch trees are such a demand because of it's durability?"

"I know. My mask is made up of birch wood. So is my house."

"Cool! And the soil, it's so fertile! You can plant some vegetables so you won't keep on going to the mainland and buy."

"I don't know gardening but I know fishing. What I caught, I sell."

"That's nice." then she gasped in delight. "That's your house!?"

The house is slightly elevated and has beautiful carved tile stones that serve as roof; there are three small stone steps going to the main door; most of the exterior, windows, and door of the house are made up of thick wood.

"Oh, it's so beautiful! I've never seen such designs! So very different from the castles and houses I've seen!"

"It's a traditional house from my homeland. I built it with these hands." Yurnero said with pride.

Rylai gasped. "Really? Wow! You're so cool! Not only you fight, you can build a house too!"

Yurnero just grunted. "Come, I shall show you my house."

Rylai gladly followed Yurnero as they entered the house. The floor leading to the living room is slightly elevated. The interior, windows, and floor are made up of well-furnished, sturdy wood. Some parts of the wall has paint and looks fragile. Also, the room lacks many things such as furniture and displays. Still, Rylai is impressed of what she sees.

Yurnero removed his boots and put it aside, then wore slippers. "It's a tradition to remove one's footwear when entering a house. I'm sorry I can't provide you extra slippers since I don't expect a visitor."

"That's okay. I really wanted to feel the wood beneath my feet anyway." Rylai said then started removing her boots.

Yurnero does not know why and should have looked away but his eyes remained on Rylai as she bends. He saw her cleavage, watched her remove her boots then her stocking. When she looked up at him, she smiled as she removed the last stocking and inserted it inside her boot before she straightened. What she did next is remove her pauldrons and her hooded cape, revealing golden wavy hair that goes past her shoulders. Watching her is giving him strange feelings.

Rylai giggled as she slides her sole at the wooden floor. "Oh! So smooth and cool! Nice!" then she looked at Yurnero. "Where can I leave my things?" inquired Rylai as she holds her pauldrons, hood, and purse.

"... Follow me."

Yurnero led Rylai to a fragile painted wall. He puts his hand on a handle and pulled sideways, revealing another room.

Rylai was so surprised and impressed. "Oh, it's a divider. Nice! And wow. It's made of paper."

"In my homeland, most doors are made of paper such as this one. This is an extension of the living room."

"The table is too short, the cushions serve as seats, and the floor is made up of mat? Oh, wait. It's part of your culture, isn't it?"

Yurnero nodded. "Yes. You can put your things on the table."

Rylai did. As she bends, Yurnero noticed how shapely her derriere and white legs are. Then his eyes roam to her slim waist, graceful arms and hands, and perfectly round breasts. And then to her innocent face, blue smiling lips, high cheekbones, and wide, blue eyes. He is bothered why he is looking at Rylai differently now. This never happened before.

"Juggernaut?" Rylai wondered.

Yurnero realized he has been staring really hard at Rylai, something that he has never done when they were working together. "Forgive me... I was... thinking where to show you first."

Rylai smiled. "Let's start here."

Yurnero did show her the living room, then two dining rooms (one is void like in the living room, the other hidden by the divider wall with the same matting and table set), the kitchen (which Rylai was in awe because it has a home-built oven and stove, a faucet with free-flowing water, and it is very spacious), the training room, and last is the bathroom.

"Wow. So the toilet and bathing area are separated. And it's spacious! And you have a big tub!" said Rylai.

"Each of it has free-flowing water. If you want heated water, you need to boil in the kitchen."

Rylai laughed. "I can't bath in warm water because it will become cold."

"Ah, yes. It's because of your powers."

"Yeah. Now were done here, where else can you show me?"

Yurnero lead Rylai to the second floor and showed her the four rooms.

"Juggernaut, why are there no beds?"

"In my culture, we only use bedding."

"It's just like camping but only indoors."

"Yes."

"And the other rooms?"

"I decided to turn it into a storage room."

Rylai looks disappointed. "That's too bad. The rooms must remain as bedrooms not storage rooms." then she has a bright idea. "I know! You need to marry!"

"What!?"

"Marry and have children. That way, you won't be lonely here and your kind won't go extinct. Isn't it a brilliant idea?"

"No! It's not! And marriage is not part of my plans. How about you? Why haven't you married yet?"

Yurnero saw Rylai's stricken face and he sighed and lowers his tone to normal. "Forgive me. That was uncalled for. I never considered marriage and children. And I am not the marrying kind. Please understand and never ask me about it. It makes me uncomfortable."

Rylai looked at Yurnero with sympathy. "That's okay. I'm sorry too." she changed the subject. "So, um. What now?"

"I... don't know."

"Oh."

"..."

"..."

"... Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, please."

They did have tea together in the kitchen. Then the topic about the Defense opened up. Their conversation is pleasant, talking about tactics and strategies, with laughs in between when they shared their funny moments and unforgettable experiences.

"Huh? What was that?" Rylai asked when she heard loud swooshing sounds coming outside.

"A storm is coming." Yurnero said and rushed to the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Rylai as followed and watched Yurnero wear his tabi.

"I need to beach the boat."

"Let me help you."

"No, stay here."

"But I want to! Remember, we're a team before. And a team always helps each other."

"Hrmm. Fine."

The late afternoon sky darkens by rain clouds and the wind blows so strong. Reaching shore and telling Rylai to stay put and wait for his instructions, Yurnero went to the dock and unties the boat. He gets down to the water and starts pulling the boat towards shore despite the water is getting high and the waves getting stronger. Yurnero tossed the rope to Rylai.

"Start pulling!" shouted Yurnero.

They successfully beached the boat. After hiding the boat in some bushes, Yurnero then quickly leads Rylai back to his house.

* * *

><p>"Um, I guess I can't go back to the mainland." said Rylai after she dried her hair and donned the haori Yurnero lent her.<p>

"No, you can't. It's too dangerous to row back." said Yurnero as he prepared tea on the table.

"Sorry if I'm going to stay here and borrow your clothes. My bag is in the inn. All I brought with me are some gold, hairbrush, toothbrush-"

"There is no need to apologize. Let's just hope the storm will be gone tomorrow. Here, have a cup of tea."

Rylai smiled as she accepted the offered tea. Together, they drank and continued their chat.


	4. Chapter 4

The storm still rages on when night came. To make herself useful, Rylai offered to cook their dinner. She checked the pantry and found some eggs, salt, tea, a sack of potatoes, and some pork and cabbages. A typical bachelor's food.

"Juggernaut, do you have any herbs or spices?" Rylai asked as she prepared some potatoes, pork, eggs and salt. "How about other food? What's in your pantry won't last when I'm still here."

"No. And I can only cook simple dishes." Yurnero answered as he watches Rylai. The haori looks like a mini skirt when she wore it and she really look beautiful. He mentally shakes his head, disturbed on what he is thinking right now.

"Oh, okay. I wish I have my bag with me. I got some herbs and spices in it. Although, maybe I can search the ground for herbs."

"No. You mustn't. It's too dangerous. You might get crushed by uprooted trees. Maybe tomorrow the storm will be gone."

"Hm, okay. Still, I think the food here is not enough for the two of us."

"Don't worry. I'll find a way to search for food tomorrow. Let us worry more on what we eat tonight and tomorrow morning. Here, let me peel those potatoes for you."

Yurnero showed Rylai his tradition of eating, which she gladly learned. They chat about ways of cooking types of food while they eat. After Rylai washed the dishes, she saw Yurnero bringing two slabs of birch wood and a rope made of straw.

"Juggernaut? What are you going to do with that?" asked Rylai.

"I'm going to make you slippers."

"Like what you're wearing right now? Cool!"

"Sit down and give me your foot."

Rylai did follow his instructions. When Yurnero held her foot, he was quite surprised to feel how soft and smooth her skin is beneath his rough and callused hands, how interesting that her skin is warm when she releases cold air, and how fascinating is the contrast of their skin color: his is bronze while hers is white like snow.

When Rylai softly gasped, Yurnero looked at her face. He could see her eyes are wide and cheeks are tinged pink. "What is it?"

"Oh, um, n-nothing."

"You're lying. Tell me."

Her blush deepens. "It's... Y-you're looking at my foot and, um... that's all."

Yurnero realized he really was looking at her foot for a long time. He cleared his throat. "I was just, studying your foot so the slippers I'll make will fit just right. If I made you uncomfortable of my, studying, forgive me."

Rylai smiled at Yurnero with understanding. "That's okay."

Yurnero nodded his head then proceeds to make the slippers. When he was finished with the other slipper and proceeds to make the other, he heard Rylai giggle softly.

Yurnero looked at her, who has pink-tinged cheeks again. "What's so funny?"

Rylai smiled sweetly. "I could feel your touch with my feet. Your hands are rough but I really like it."

Did he hear right? "You... like my touch?"

Rylai nodded happily. "Yeah, I do... It's really strange and hard to describe it. All I can say is I really like your touch. That's all."

Yurnero never commented and went back to work.

* * *

><p>Back in his bedroom, Yurnero keeps on wondering about the 'inappropriate' thoughts he have regarding Rylai, who is now sleeping in one of the extra rooms with a bedding that he provided, and her comment about liking his touch. It was... disturbing... and fascinating... He wonders if she would like his touch all over her body-<p>

Not liking where his thoughts are going, Yurnero forced himself to sleep.

* * *

><p>Morning came. Yurnero was looking outside the kitchen window when he heard Rylai coming downstairs.<p>

Rylai was still dressed in his haori and Yurnero thought she looks so sexy in it, and what he was thinking disturbs him. And when she smiled at him when she saw him, he thought she was so beautiful, which made him uncomfortable.

"Good morning, Juggernaut!" Rylai greeted.

Yurnero hummed in return. "Morning. The storm haven't died down so I cannot row you back to the mainland."

"Oh, really? That's okay. I wonder when will the storm die?"

"Maybe tomorrow."

"Yeah, I hope so... I'm going to cook breakfast now."

After they have a hearty breakfast, Rylai cleaned the dishes and kitchen. Then she proceeds to clean the house.

Yurnero grabbed Rylai's hand as she took hold of a broom. "I think it's not necessary to clean the house, especially when it's a rainy day."

"I just want to make your house sparkling clean. And maybe tidy things up. You know, I've got some suggestions on what decorations and arrangements to use. Would you like to listen while I clean?"

"... You really are persistent when you're focused on something, aren't you?" Rylai really wanted to please and be helpful.

"I am?"

"Yes." and she remains clueless too.

"Oh, um, thank you...? I guess..."

"Let me help you so you won't be burdened by such a task."

Rylai beamed. "Thanks. That's so cool of you." when her eyes looked down before facing Yurnero, this time she has a blush on her face. "Um, Juggernaut." she said softly.

Yurnero realized he was holding her hand and he lets go. "Sorry. Lets go to work."

They worked together in cleaning and fixing the house. As they cleaned, they talk about days past, giving each other advises, helping and arranging things. The work was done almost lunch time.

Rylai wiped a sweat with an arm. "Hoo! Finally, the house is sparkling clean."

Yurnero agreed. "Yes. It looks cleaner and tidier than before. You are very good at house-keeping, Crystal Maiden." he complimented.

Rylai giggled, pleased to be praised by Yurnero. "Thank you. You know what? That was the first time I heard you give praise."

"Hm? What do you mean about that?"

"Well, during the Defense, you never said anything... nice, such as 'Well-played' or 'Nice work'. I think you were more focused on fighting."

"Hmm. Come to think of it, yes, I am more focused on winning the war. A very memorable war."

"Yeah, you're right." Rylai giggled then looked at him with bright eyes. "You know? A praise coming from you means a lot to me, Juggernaut."

Yurnero remained silent, not knowing what to respond. As he watched Rylai prepare their food, he was very intrigued of what she said and how she looked at him. _What does she really mean about it?_ He decided to ask her.

Rylai smiled shyly at him after she added the sliced pork in the boiling pot of water, and she shyly lowered her eyes away from him. "I really don't know..." then she returned her eyes on him, looking at him with warmth, her hand near her heart. "It's just that, your praise really makes me very happy, Juggernaut." then she continues cooking.

Yurnero continues to look at Rylai, forgetting to prepare the plates. _ My praise makes her happy? And the way she looks at me... How... curious._

While they ate, they continued to talk about housekeeping, then Rylai giving advise to Yurnero about gardening, then Yurnero telling her how he was doing in the current war he joined and his fishing business. Which then leads him to change the subject.

"I remember you saying going back to Icewrack and sleep a thousand years. Why have you not return there yet? The Defense is finish and you have no business with any war."

Rylai giggled. "It's too soon for me to return. I want to see other places, though it gets a bit tiring now." she sighed. "I really wish I could have a home like this one."

"Then go back to Icewrack."

"I will in the near future, when I feel very tired... Right now, I don't want to."

"Why?"

Rylai sadly smiled as she lowered her eyes. "... Because it will be very lonely there."

"... you have your mentor for company."

She looks back at Yurnero, still maintaining her sad smile. "My mentor is hibernating when I left. And he won't wake until a thousand years have passed."

"I see... How about your homeland? Have you visited it yet?"

She shakes her head no. "I don't know if I should return there... the last time I was there, a lot of people were mad at me for freezing their orchards and water... and that's why my parents sent me away to the north."

"If you return, they might scorn you again. Am I right?" asked Yurnero. Rylai nodded her head. "Mm. I see... Where will you go after you leave my island?"

"At first, I'll just travel, never minding where I'll go." then she smiled, back to her old self again. "But seeing you and how you manage to find a home, I'm inspired to do the same!"

"Hm? You will look for an island too?" joked Yurnero.

"Sort of. Anything that is an available plot and near a town is enough. I still have enough gold I earned during the Defense, my ward-creation business, and as a mercenary."

"Mm. I never knew you were creating wards and worked as a mercenary."

"I did just to earn extra gold. I really like to show you my first ward. I called it White Ward because it's all white and shiny. But it's back in my room at the inn... Oh, yeah. Juggernaut, do you mind if our dinner will be cabbage stew? We ran out of pork now."

"I don't mind. As long as you cook delicious food."

Rylai giggled. "The food would be very appetizing if there's enough ingredients."

After Rylai washed the dishes then went to bath. Yurnero then took the initiative to go out and fish for their dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

The storm still rages on but Yurnero is determined to catch fish for dinner. It was true that he never mind eating cabbage stew but he feels that it is... too simple. He wanted it to be, what? Special comes to mind. Yes, he wanted their dinner somewhat special. And he does not know why he wanted it special.

Reaching another side of the island where a small lagoon is located, he prepared his basket and fishing spear. Using a fishing rod during a storm is useless, at least he has a spot where he can spear fish without diving. And there in the lagoon, he saw trapped fishes that cannot swim back to deep water because of the strong waves. All he needed to do is be careful with his footing or he will end up like the fishes too.

He went down the rocky and slippery cliff, careful not to be swept away by the waves. He found a spot where he thought he will be safe. After spearing two fishes for dinner, he slowly climbed up the cliff. But he felt the strong waves hitting his back, realizing too late that the water has risen. Now he is trap and holding for dear life or he will be swept within the lagoon.

Yurnero does not know how long he was trapped when he heard someone calling him. He looked up at where the voice came from and he saw Rylai, still wearing his haori, and looks very worried and horrified to find him in his position.

"Juggernaut!" Rylai gasped. "I'm going to help you!"

"No! Don't!" shouted Yurnero when she attempted to climb down. "Get a rope and toss it to me! I don't want you risking your life by coming here!"

"But-"

"I can hold on! Just hurry!"

He saw Rylai nodded her head and hurried to go back home. Less than hour later, Rylai returned with the rope. She tied the other end at a tree, making sure she tripled the knot. Done, she tossed the other end to Yurnero but the distance was long and the rope dropped to the sea. She pulled the rope and did another attempt, still it ended at the sea.

"I need to get near enough so I can toss the rope to you!" said Rylai.

"No! Don't!"

"It's the only way! Don't worry! I'm not really going to where you're staying!" she removed her slippers and climbed down, careful not to slip. She was hit by the splashes of waves but she held on tight and stayed close to the rock wall. When she estimated that her distance is good, she tossed the rope. The rope was caught by Yurnero.

"Nice catch!" praised Rylai as Yurnero tied the rope to his waist. "I'm going up now!" but as she faced the rock wall, that was the time a big wave came and washed her away.

"No!" Yurnero watched her fall to the water. He saw her head come out of the water but another wave hit her, this time sending her to the rocks. Yurnero watched in horror when he saw her head hit a rock before sinking to the water.

Discarding the basket and spear, Yurnero dived into the water. He will never allow himself to be swept inside the lagoon or come out for air, not without Rylai. Two minutes of searching, he found her at last. Her leg was caught between rocks, preventing her from getting sucked inside the lagoon.

Yurnero holds Rylai closely as he quickly and carefully removed her leg from the rocks. He comes out of the water and quickly tied some rope around Rylai's waist before climbing out of the water. It was a very hard process as he fights the waves and wind. When out of the water, he struggles to climb up, careful not to hurt Rylai. It seems like hours when he finally reached the top. Keeping a safe distance from the cliff, he untied the rope around him and Rylai. Then he lay Rylai on the ground.

"Crystal Maiden!" Yurnero called out as he shakes her shoulders. She was not responding. "Crystal Maiden! Rylai!" then he noticed her face is turning blue.

Yurnero quickly removed his mask then gave Rylai mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. It takes him seven tries for Rylai to cough out the salt water she swallowed but remained unconscious. Seeing her face pale but safe from danger, Yurnero summoned a Healing Ward to heal both of their wounds, and carried her back to home.

* * *

><p>Back home, Yurnero laid Rylai on the matted floor when she was gaining consciousness.<p>

"Uuurrgh... J-Juggernaut?"

Yurnero sat on the floor and helped a groggy Rylai to sit up. He lets her lean against him as he told her what happened to her.

"... So I dived to get you... It was my stupidity that brought harm on you." concluded Yurnero, ashamed of what happened to Rylai. He looks away from her. "I... will never forgive myself."

"Don't be too hard on yourself." comforted Rylai as she squeezed his hand. "You saved me and that matters a lot. I'm so very grateful you never abandoned me. Thank you very much, Juggernaut."

"... You're only saying that to make me feel better."

"But what I say is true. Please, Juggernaut, don't get mad at yourself. You're not acting like yourself, you know. The Juggernaut I know won't let anything like this put him down."

Yurnero looked back at a compassionate Rylai. "... You're a very nice and kind person, Crystal Maiden. Thank you."

Rylai gave Yurnero a sweet smile. Then, "Oh!"

"What? What's wrong?" asked a worried Yurnero as he looked at Rylai's wide eyes.

Rylai kept on looking at Yurnero with wide eyes and wearing an expression of wonder. "Oh. You're really handsome, Juggernaut."

Yurnero was taken aback of Rylai's praise, then he stiffened. He puts a hand on his face. He is touching his flesh. His face has been seen by someone! He would have turned away but seeing Rylai look at him with worry made him not to.

Yurnero sighed and drops his hand from his face, and looks at Rylai with seriousness. "You swallowed water and I have to give you air to save your life. I was focused on bringing you home that I forgot to wear my mask again."

His words made Rylai smile and she looked at him with compassion. "Oh. Thank you for saving my life. And sorry I made you remove your mask." she said in a soft tone then giggled. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone. Cross my heart." then gave him another smile.

Yurnero's mouth twitched to smile. "Thank you."

Rylai just giggled. They both smiled at each other as their eyes locked, comfortable with the silence between them. Then their expressions slowly changed into surprise, realizing that they are sitting very close to each other. And their faces are close too. When Rylai gasped softly, Yurnero looked at her mouth. Then he put two fingers under her chin and raised it slightly before looking at her eyes again.

Rylai gasped softly and blushed. "Y-Yurnero...?"

It was the first time he heard her call him by his name and not his title. And he likes the sound of it, prompting him to kiss her. It was just a press of lips against lips. When Rylai moaned and quickly closed the small gap between them as she wrapped her arms around his neck, he started really kissing her. It was an aggressive and passionate kiss. After kissing more than a minute, they stopped and gasped for air.

A blushing and in awe Rylai was looking at Yurnero's face. "W-what's happening between us?" she whispered.

"... I don't know." whispered Yurnero. A pause before he asked. "What do you suggest we do?"

"... I don't know."

"Hmm... Would you...?"

"What?"

"... Would you like to be kissed again?"

"Yes." Rylai answered softly without hesitation.

They kissed again. When Yurnero stopped to look at Rylai, he saw her smiling at him with happiness and her eyes are warm, prompting him to kiss her again. The kissing led Yurnero to touch Rylai in her sensitive parts, which she allows him so, until Yurnero carried Rylai in his arms, brought her to his room, and made sweet love with her throughout the night as the storm rages on.

* * *

><p>The storm finally died down and the morning is very bright and peaceful. Yurnero and Rylai are dressed up with their usual attire. And for the first time since they first met, hands laced together while they went back to the place where Yurnero left his mask and Rylai's slippers. They found both lying on the ground. Rylai checked for damages and found none, so they returned back to the house. Later, they left the house after Yurnero wore his mask. Holding hands, they went to the beach to prepare the boat.<p>

Yurnero was talking as he rowed. "After we take your things from the inn, we go straight to the parson and get married."

Rylai blushed and giggled. "Okay. You know? I remember you saying marriage was never part of your plans."

"It changed because of you. I never thought we would end up together."

"Maybe because we've been working very close before. And we never noticed we have developed feelings for each other."

"That. And maybe we were truly meant to be together."

Rylai gave Yurnero a very happy and bright smile. "After our marriage, can we buy food? The pantry is almost empty. And some seeds. I really want to make a vegetable garden."

"Very well. What else do you want?"

"How about fruit-bearing trees? It will also gain us some extra gold when we sell some fruits."

"Alright. What else?"

"Would you like some chickens? They'll provide us eggs and their waste can be used as fertilizer."

"That would be nice. Anything else?"

"I would say owning a cow but it's too hard to transport and take care of it. Maybe having a pet dog would be better."

"I like dogs. We'll get a dog soon."

"And other materials to decorate the house."

"Alright."

Rylai spoke softly. "And to make the island feel like a real home... I want it filled with happiness and laughter."

Behind his mask, Yurnero smiled. "It already did when you came back to my life."

"And children, Yurnero... I want to give you children."

"Yes... Children." Yurnero spoke softly, his heart feels bursting with too much happiness, knowing that Rylai does love him.

Yurnero's plan on returning to war and leaving his island will never happen now. Not when she came to his island and made it a real home.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for reading. Kirash, I hope this ending charms you.<p> 


End file.
